M: Spring Is In the Air
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: It's that time of year again! A drabble series centered around our favorite couple enjoying each other, their three little trouble makers, and just life. Read&Review please!
1. The Park

**Hello! This is my new project. As the filters doth say, 'tis indeed RavenxJinx pairing, and this is a lovely series of drabbles. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own Amy, Max, and Hailey. Speaking of which-**

**Children ages:**

**Amy – 7**

**Max and Hailey (y'know since they're twins?) – 9**

**Oh, and by the way, Max and Hailey are adopted twins and Amy is the result of a sperm donor. Just had to clear that up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 The Park<strong>

It was a nice day in Jump City. The sky was clear, and the birds were chirping and singing to their hearts content. They had a right to be happy on this bright, sunny day, especially since it had been raining on and off for the past week. Yes, it was spring once again in the bustling city and everyone was happy to feel the warm sun on their skin, but no more than the three Roth kids who had been looking forward to the first park trip of the year ever since one of their mothers, Jinx (who was now called Mom, Hun, or Jennifer depending on who was talking to her), had suggested it a week ago.

Raven however, took the opportunity to finally get her three "Terrors" as she had affectionately nicknamed them, to do their chores. So for one long week the children _slaved_ over chores like, picking up their toys, helping set the table after their parents had finished cooking dinner, or, worst of all "**brushing their teeth**". But they suffered through their long, hard week and now they were on their way to Jump Park for a day of fun, and to run off their stored winter energy.

They had been walking, since they don't live more than a mile and a half from the park, for about ten minutes enjoying the sun and the new stores that had sprung up during the past season. Raven found it hard to look annoyed when Jinx and Amy, their youngest who had inherited Ravens looks, but had a love of pink and an attraction to shiny objects much like Jinx, would stare in the window of a new girly or jewelry store. Once it had lasted so long that Hailey and Max, the twins, had to pry them from the window so they could continue walking.

When they finally got to the park Raven and Jinx's ears were immediately met with happy yells and the sight of three kids running toward the playground. Raven and Jinx followed but found a seat underneath the shade of one of the park's many trees, within hearing and viewing distance of the playground of course. Raven almost immediately brought a book out of the bag she had brought and started to read which brought a smile to Jinx's face. Jinx wrapped her arm gently around Raven and watched the kids for a bit before turning back to the bookworm to speak.

"I can't believe we have such a perfect life now babe." She said, smile growing as she took one finger and lifted her wife's head up slowly.

Although slightly aggravated at her love's choice in nickname, the empath let a small smile grace her lips. "I don't think perfect even begins to cover it." Raven said, and then lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around Jinx's neck, kissing her gently. It was "perfect" in the words of Jinx, at least until Jinx had to run to check on Amy, who had just tripped and fallen, leaving a very happy Raven to hide her smile in the pages of her book.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? I hope you liked it! Feel free to review! This shall be updated shortly!<strong>


	2. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I only own my self-created characters and story plots. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2**

* * *

><p>Jinx sighed as she finished going through the refrigerator and pulled her head out. She walked to the living room where Raven and Max were laying on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons while Hailey played with Amy and her dolls on the floor. Jinx sighed again, trying to get Raven's attention, and waited for her to turn and ask what was wrong, but Raven never did. When that plan failed Jinx carefully walked to the couch, barely managing to make it through the mess of toys in the floor, and plopped down next to her wife.<p>

"Raven, we have a problem." Jinx said, trying to sound as serious as possible. To Jinx though this was serious, after all a hungry Jinx is a cranky Jinx and nobody wants to put up with that.

"What now Jinx, are we out of fudge pops again?" Raven asked it seemed that Jinx always got like this when there wasn't something sugary in house. They hadn't been to the store in a while though, but they couldn't be out of food already could they?

"No, well actually yes, but the only things in the fridge are four eggs, some orange juice, cheese, lunch meat, a jar of pickles, Wednesday's leftovers that need to be thrown out, and fish sticks." Jinx cringed a bit at the fish sticks. Raven smirked at her reaction, knowing that if there was anything Jinx hated it would have to be those "vomit inducing not really fish sticks" as she called them, but the kids loved them so in the freezer they stayed.

"Do we have any bread or milk?" Raven asked almost positive that they would at the very least have some bread or milk.

"None, we had milk but it was chunky so I threw it out." Raven sighed; proven wrong, and looked around the living room for a minute before turning back to face Jinx who had a grin the Cheshire cat would be envious of.

"Then I guess we need to go to the store today, but this time you are "**not**" leaving me alone with these three to look after by myself. You remember what happened last time." Raven practically hissed that last sentence as Jinx's smile got even wider, if that was possible, at the memory.

"Don't worry dear, I won't. Scout's honor." Raven looked annoyed for a second, but then a small grin crossed her face which meant bad news for Jinx.

"But, you have to make lunch for the kids while I get ready, and what do you want to eat kids?"

"FISH STICKS!" Was what met Jinx's ears as she noticeably paled, but the kids were excited and that was all they had, so Jinx took a deep breath and put on her most enthusiastic face.

"They'll be ready in no time!" Jinx said quickly getting up and heading to the kitchen so she could get this over with, while Raven watched for a second then went to get in the shower and get ready. After lunch was finished, the kids were dressed, the table was cleaned, and Raven was ready, the five Roths filed into the van, with Raven driving of course, and headed to Jump Grocery. Traffic wasn't too bad for a Saturday and was soon where they needed to be and making their way to get a cart.

"Max, Hailey, Amy you know to stay with me, and **Jinx**, if you even _think _of going off on your own I will put you on a leash and keep you next to me." Raven looked at Jinx, dead serious about the leash, and Jinx knew she was serious, and they started off to the bakery and the produce. Everything was going fine for the first five or so minutes, but then the kids started to get bored and went to get their own groceries. While Raven and Jinx had their backs turned for just a few seconds to find a few good loaves of bread, the children snuck off and grabbed a few things that they were close to; trail mix, dried bananas, potatoes, eggplants, peaches, and Amy even grabbed a pineapple, and stuck the items in the cart. They tried to look as innocent as possible when their mothers turned around, but failed miserably.

"You three, go put this stuff back **now**!" Raven whisper-yelled at the kids, trying not to cause a scene or have her powers blow something up. The three had one good look at their mother's furious face and decided to take the food and put it back as quickly as possible. They ran, well, until they got yelled at for running in the store, then fast walked and put everything back in about two minutes. Raven had Jinx grab some fruits while she grabbed veggies then they tried to get the stuff they needed as quickly as possible with as few interruptions as they could manage. Though, of course, that didn't go according to plan, as most of the store heard from Jinx's yelling and could tell from Raven's angry flares. They could only hear snippets though of what Jinx was yelling about, such as; no Max, we are NOT getting you seven boxes of Pop-tarts, you do not need that many, Amy we are not getting any fruit snacks you three don't even like them and don't try and say you will because you've tried that the last three trips, and this one, courtesy of Raven looking her temper, Hailey! Put the marshmallows down or I swear I will make you sleep on the porch tonight! (She wouldn't really do it, but it worked to get Hailey to behave.) By the time the five had gotten everything they needed and paid, Raven appeared as if she was going to pop a vein, snap and kill someone, destroy something, or all of the above. Jinx tried to see if Raven would let her drive, knowing an angry half demon in traffic was a very bad idea, but she was quickly shut down when Raven responded with a very deep growl and, after putting all the groceries in the trunk and making sure the kids were buckled in, sat in the passengers' seat hoping that nobody died on their way home.

* * *

><p><strong> Well I hope you enjoyed it! Next update should be soon.<strong>


	3. Reflections

**A/N This is me officially taking this story off of its break. This story was originally stopped due to my inspiration leaving me, but she is back now so I feel I can write this again :) Love you babe :3 Also, I don't own any of the rights to Teen Titans or the characters listed here.**

Jinx lazily ran her hand over Raven's arm. It had been quite a while since the two of them had had any alone time, but tonight the kids were out and she could finally have some peace and quiet with her wife. Jinx smiled as her eyes traveled over the grey skin of Raven. Her eye's were glued to some crime show on tv, and Jinx couldn't help but smile as she realized nothing had changed.

They had been married almost four years, and those four years had been the most amazing of Jinx's life. Sure, the couple had there up days and down days, but what pair didn't? All that Jinx needed to know at the end of the night, whether the day was full of fighting or not, was that when she woke up, she would be staring into the loveliest pair of violet eyes that the world would know. She would hear the soft breathing of the other woman in her bed, reminding her that if they could make it when it was forbidden then they could make it now. She would feel the heat of the smaller woman as she curled up under the covers to stay warm, or right next to Jinx

A smile crossed Jinx's lips as she wrapped her arms around the other woman and brought her closer to her chest. They were now laying with Raven laying her head on Jinx, and stretching out fully on the couch. Jinx used her free hand to toy with Raven's longer hair. Raven hadn't had time to get it cut recently, so it had grown out a bit.

As the crime show went off and some medical drama came on, Raven looked up at Jinx and smiled. Jinx's heart fluttered at this and, judging by her chuckle, Raven knew it. Jinx laughed along with her and before she knew it, they were laughing hysterically about life itself. It was moments like this that Jinx realized how prefect the two were for each other. Sure, they were two very different people, but that didn't matter in the quiet solitude in their home. All they cared about was the fact that the other was there.

Raven smiled and nuzzled Jinx's neck, letting her head rest on the other woman's shoulder. She stared up into Jinx's bright pink eyes and felt secure. She had lost Jinx once a very long time ago, but all that mattered now was that they were together. It took Raven quite a long time to get over the roughest part of them getting back together. Not trusting people had been Raven's worst quality. She still had the occasional nightmare of Jinx leaving her, but her fear was quickly quelled once she was awake.

Looking back on it all, the pair was amazed that all this time had passed between them. They were married a year before deciding to adopt the twins and ever since then it had been non stop going. One of the kids always needed something, whether it was a snack or a hug or someone to play with. As stressful as it was though, neither Jinx nor Raven would have traded any of the moments for anything in the universe.

The couple laid there in perfect silence for a while. They didn't care how long they stayed like that, they just soaked up every sweet minute of each other. Raven looked up at Jinx and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Jinx smiled and kissed back happily. They switched between kissing and cuddling on the couch while the tv played in the background.

A ring suddenly broke the silence. Raven sighed and kissed Jinx one last time before getting up to go answer it. Jinx heard muffled talking from the kitchen followed by a sigh. Raven walked back into the living room and kissed Jinx again before grabbing her keys.

"Amy wants to be picked up, I'll be back in a few minutes, babe." Raven said as she pulled on her shoes.

"Try not to take to long dear, I'll be here waiting." Jinx replied as she watched the other woman walk out the door and get into the car. Jinx chuckled a bit as Raven pulled out of the driveway. _Those dang kids are more trouble than I thought they would be _Jinx thought to herself and went to go make some hot chocolate before the other two got back.


	4. Coffee

**AN Figured this story needed to be updated sooner rather than later. This chapter takes place a lot earlier than the other chapters, as in when they were still dating and not married with children. I don't own TT and I hope you read and review. Have a nice night.**

* * *

><p>Raven looked around the small building of the new coffee shop that Jinx had drug her to. She wasn't one who really enjoyed change, but the place didn't seem that bad. The walls were a warm brown, the tables that they had were a mix of wooden and metal in a variety of styles, and, instead of a regular menu, large chalkboards were hung up behind the counter to display the varieties of drinks and foods they had. The place smelled delicious in Raven's opinion, and she was actually glad that Jinx had a good idea for once.<p>

At the thought of her current girlfriend, Raven's eyes made their way to the thin figure leaning on the counter that was trying to read all the items. Raven smiled internally at the sight, and she made her way over to the pink haired woman who had no idea what she wanted. She wrapped her arms silently around Jinx, and chuckled as the other girl jumped from the surprising contact.

"Rae, you have gotta quit doing that." Jinx half whined and half joked at her darker clad companion. Though Raven had abandoned her "uniform" for a more useful outfit consisting of Jeans, and a variety of tight-fitting shirts, her color palate hadn't strayed from the usual group of darker colors such as navy, dark purple, and black. Some people thought it was just because Raven wanted to keep up the darker image she had created for herself, but Jinx thought differently. Jinx saw Raven as those colors. She was dark, but not lonely. Dark colors weren't always lonely, they could be warm, they could be cold, they could live with light or without light, they were mysterious, but also open to be found, and they were everything Raven was.

"But I don't really want to." Raven stated simply sweeping her eyes over Jinx's cotton candy hair, and outfit that belonged in a very bright rock show. Her pink shirt with a ripped white denim vest and skinny jeans accented the small curves she had along with showing off her thin body, and Raven loved the look. Lust approved of it, but Raven quickly shut her up, they were in public and she didn't want to do anything there.

"Raven, we're getting weird looks from all the other customers." Jinx mumbled. Although she was proud to show off that she and Raven were together, it still affected her slightly when people gave them disapproving looks. She hated it when people thought of them as freaks, and more than once she had cried after some parents had drug their children away from them for being "inappropriate" and "sinful" just by loving one another, although she would never admit that it had happened.

"Let them look. It's not my fault if they see an issue in it. They should be able to wrap their heads around the idea, especially since we've been public for quite a while now, along with some of the others." She said referring to the other hero couples that had come out. It had taken a long time for them to be able to be seen as equals to the rest of the area around Jump. Jinx and Raven had helped with funding for many lgbtq marches and protests to help them achieve the equality they wanted. Now, they could enjoy the equality they had gotten.

Jinx smiled and kissed Raven. She always knew what to say to calm Jinx down and make her feel as if nothing could touch them. It was a feeling that Jinx and Raven both loved, and they knew it. Jinx turned back to the counter and looked back at the menu.

"I think I know what I want, what do you want Rae?" She asked as she waved over the guy that had been at the other end of the counter and got ready to order.

"I think I want the Caramel Frappe." She told Jinx. Jinx nodded and ordered a large one of those and then a smoothie for herself. The man rung the two orders up before realizing who the girls were and quickly cleared it out.

"You two are Raven and Jinx! Dude, there is no way you two are paying for this." He said quickly. Raven and Jinx were both extremely confused, but before they could say anything he waved the other man he had been talking to earlier over.

"This is my fiancé Carl," He said referring to the blonde, curly-haired man, "Without your guys' help there was no way we could be getting married next month, or be running our gay youth help group. The funding you gave us had helped us help hundreds of teens that have been kicked out or just need a shoulder to lean on. These two drinks are on the house." He said before running off to make the drinks. Carl chuckled and looked at the very confused pair standing and staring at him. Raven and Jinx had no idea what had just happened.

"Sorry about Nick. He tends to get very excited about things. I'm Carl, as he said, and this is my coffee-house. I'm very thankful to you two for all you've done." He said politely. Raven could tell he was just as excited as Nick though on the inside; however, he was trying extremely hard to hide it. Raven smiled and shook his hand.

"We just wanted what we should have had already." Raven stated. After a few more minutes of conversation, Nick came back with their drinks. He handed them to Raven and Jinx and smiled as they took a drink. Raven's frappe was cool and sweet, Jinx's smoothie was fruity and refreshing, and both girl's thoroughly enjoyed their drinks.

The pair then said their goodbye's to Nick and Carl and made their way outside, only pausing when Raven went to grab Jinx's hand and hold it the entire way out. They made their way home, and realized that they would probably be going to that quiet and comforting coffee place that they had found, and knew that they would never feel out-of-place there.


	5. Sick Days

**I'll probably be updating this story more often as these little ****scenarios keep popping into my head that I don't want to turn into full-fledged one shots. I hope you enjoy a bit of sick Raven and please review if you like it. Have a nice day, and remember I don't own TT**

* * *

><p>A cough left Raven's lips as she huddled under the blanket's of she and Jinx's shared bed. The empath had been fighting off the sniffles for a few days, but it had progressed into a full head-cold. A shiver ran down her spine as she curled up into a tighter ball and tried to warm up. Raven rarely got sick, the demon blood in her destroyed most illnesses, but when she did fall ill it was bad. The fact that she had more than likely picked it up from Jinx or one of the kids made it even worse.<p>

Raven coughed again and moaned as it rattled her head. It was at moments like these that she wished she had paid more attention to healing and discovered a way to cure things such as the common cold. Unfortunately, the only thing she could do was take cold medicine and try to sleep through the worst of it.

The loud, sudden noise from the tv that she was watching made Raven's head throb, and made her flinch. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, allowing her room to plunge into total darkness. The darkness of the room, and the coolness of the pillow Raven was laying her head on slightly lessened her headache. She closed her eyes and let her mind take over, trying to will away the still-evident-but-not-quite-as-bad-as-before pain in her head.

Raven could handle a variety of pain, but the one thing that she really couldn't stand was her inability to breath. Her nose had been congested for days now, and as such she had to breath through her mouth. This caused her throat to be almost constantly dry and scratchy. Since her throat was dry she had to drink a lot of liquids to keep it from being sore. Drinking, however, momentarily prevented her from breathing and made her feel as if the mucus that was plaguing her was trying to choke her. Due to all these facts, Raven was, to put it simply, absolutely miserable at the moment.

She wished that Jinx was in bed with her to keep her company, but she had to keep all three of the kids under control and Raven definitely didn't need her or the kids getting ill with this. At this thought, Raven sunk into the comfort of the bed and tried to sleep.

The inky blackness of her dreamscape was a welcome break to the achy pain of reality. At least while she was dreaming Raven didn't have to feel any pain or symptoms of her cold. She slept for a couple of hours, but had no idea of the time when she awoke. She had unplugged the clock because even the time light of it hurt her eyes and made her want to vanish under her covers for hours on end to dull her head pain.

Raven stretched a bit to try to get more comfortable, and to her amazement she had finally slept off the awful headache that had been the main source of her discomfort. With her new-found freedom, she concentrated her powers and tried to figure out what was going on in the "land of the living" as Jinx called it. She could sense that her family was up to something, but she couldn't tell what.

A sniff of the air revealed that they were making some sort of food, and the smell of it made Raven's stomach growl loudly. She hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours and the hunger she had been ignoring now fully flared up. She wanted some of whatever they were making. Raven attempted to smooth down the ruffled and wrinkled fabric of her blue and black checkered shorts and top that Jinx had gotten her as a surprise present and slowly got up.

As she went to slip on the fuzzy navy blue slippers Jinx had also gotten her, she sensed the whole of her family coming down the hallway. Raven quickly got back into bed and pretended that she hadn't moved at all. The giggles that traveled down the hallway to her room signified to her that something was going on that may or may not end badly to her.

A few minutes later, the door to she and Jinx's bedroom cracked open slowly allowing a small sliver of light to illuminate the once pitch black room. Another second passed before Jinx poked her head into the room and looked around before locking eyes with Raven and smiling.

"Hey Princess, how're you feeling?" She asked. It made Raven feel warm on the inside, despite the awful nickname she had used. Raven sniffled and cleared her throat before responding to her.

"My headache isn't here anymore, but my nose and throat are still awful. What brings you here babe?" Raven croaked out. Her voice was a bit hoarse from the cold and from not talking for very long periods of time. Jinx chuckled and opened the door and smiled. The sight that Raven took in made the joy inside her flare up, despite her sick demeanor.

Standing in the doorway was Max and Hailey holding two trays, one with three plates of food, and the other holding two plates and a cup of tea along with some plastic cups filled with milk and orange juice. Amy stood next to the other two and held a small bouquet of flowers that she had obviously picked from the front yard, but that made them no less special to the sick sorceress. Amy was the first to move. She ran, her violet hair bobbing around her, and climbed up on the bed with Raven. Raven smiled as she hugged the young girl and took the flowers from her.

"Mama, are you feeling any better? I brought you flowers to try and help." Amy said sweetly. Raven sniffed the flowers and then put one behind her ear, She made a spot next to her for the girl to sit and smiled.

"I think I feel better already. Thank you." She said and smiled as her youngest child beamed. She motioned for Max and Hailey to come over and grab a spot. Once they were all comfortable, Jinx came over and helped them pass out their food. Raven was delighted to see that her wife had made her an omelette with bacon and vegetables, along with toast that Amy helped make and some tea that Hailey and Max insisted they help on. Amy enjoyed scrambled eggs and orange juice, Hailey and Max both had sunny side up eggs and some milk, and Jinx had an omelette and some coffee.

Raven beamed as they all ate together and knew it was the small moments like these that would stick with her when her children were grown. She wrapped her arm around Jinx and smiled at her. Maybe being sick wasn't as horribly awful as she first thought if it included moments like this.


End file.
